


Where in the light outpoured

by Katarik



Category: DC Comics
Genre: F/M, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia has begun making choices of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where in the light outpoured

She has failed.

She had gambled everything on this final offer, trusting her beloved's ridiculous mission to sway him, and had lost.

But she is not defeated.

Talia reaches for paper, ink, a pen, and begins making a list. She has lost her beloved. Very well, she can accept that. She has centuries to grieve.

And yet there is little sense in wasting the time she possesses.

She is capable of ruling alone. She does not wish to. The Ubu will be easier to command if she has a consort with which to distract them, and such a long life as she possesses grows less tedious with a companion.

She would prefer a human. Nightwing is a possibility, and a beautiful young man at that. His so-caring father would have quite a strong reaction if Talia were to select this one of his family. Nightwing's loyalty is admirable, and will almost certainly never be directed towards her. She crosses him from her list.

Robin, of whom Shiva had spoken very highly during her time with Nyssa. Based on Damian's information, the boy is currently loyal to Batman. Perhaps later in the future.

Luthor is not a viable option, as well as not being someone she desires. He would attempt to rule both her empire and her. Talia al-Ghul has had more than enough of being ruled. By anyone.

There is always, of course, Jason. She should make time to speak with him soon; in their last communication, he had sounded almost as though he regretted his actions.

If she selects Jason, she will have to consider Damian's probable reaction to the man he considers something of an elder brother becoming his mother's consort. Damian she can deal with, should she choose to, but she will keep his anger in mind.

But if she adds metahumans to her potential mates...

She cannot be sure of a child resulting from any liaison with an alien, nor can she be certain of the potential side effects of a child with a magician. None of them can be added to her list.

Deathstroke has more than proven his ability to sire children, though each of them that Talia has information on has been somewhat troubling. If his genetic legacy is madness, Talia will not bother with him. If it is not -- if it is not, he may be eminently suitable.

He does not, of course, so much as remotely resemble the proper ruler of an empire. He does not need to. Talia has been well-trained, she is eminently capable of ruling while her consort conquers. She prefers it so.

There are advantages to such an arrangement besides her own wishes. If her consort also wished to rule, she would have to deal with that in some manner. Deathstroke will simply continue to do his job. He will not be a hindrance, unless she has misjudged him.

He is also old enough, cunning enough, to very nearly be considered adult. It makes him less entertaining, but even Talia has sometimes been lonely. Another immortal might give her someone to converse with in the centuries to come.

There are others she could consider, but she has half-persuaded herself that Deathstroke is most suitable. If she opts for a metahuman, she will approach him with her proposition. After gaining further information.

If he is not the option she most desires, she will select Jason, or perhaps she will simply wait. She does not lack for time.


End file.
